


All the good bits

by TheGirlyDJ



Series: The Pirate Exorcist [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: All the Smut, It's probably a good idea to read the story first or you'll be pretty confused, Multi, Smut, That's it, That's literally all this is, just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlyDJ/pseuds/TheGirlyDJ
Summary: All the Smut I don't want to put in the main fic, but that we all know happen, because I'm not exactly trying to hide it.Enjoy~ :3
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pirate Exorcist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	All the good bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second ever smut I have written in my life, so please be nice. I tried my best.
> 
> Enjoy you perverts.

The hatch slammed shut behind them, but she barely had time to acknowledge it before she had an armful of horny teenager, one who was completely clueless about _anything_ sex related.

“So, what now?” Luffy asked innocently, grinning sunnily at her, like they weren’t about to have sex.

“Bed,” she grunted, turning on her heel and stomping towards the bed to dump her load on it, kicking off her boots and straddling him as quickly as she could before he decided moving was a good idea. “Alright, a couple o’ rules before we begin.” she shrugged off her coat and tossed it on the floor before raising her hand to start unbuttoning her shirt. “First, say stop if I do somethin’ you don’t like,” she stopped her unbuttoning, glaring at the shithead until he nodded in understanding, eyes glued to the skin that had been revealed. She continued. “Second, you fuckin’ listen t’ me, 'cause right now, I’m the one ‘o knows what t’ do,” she shrugged off the now open shirt but let it rest on her elbows as she grinned down at the teen underneath her. “And third,” she bent down, putting her face over his and feeling his breath hitch. “You damn well give it your all, shit’ead, or I’ll shoot your fuckin’ balls off and _feed them t’ you.”_

“Got it,” Luffy breathed, neck bent at what would have been an awkward angle for a person not made out of rubber so he could stare at her chest, which was now only covered by a purple bra. “Got it, I got it. Can I touch you now?”

“Sure thin’ shit’ead,” she rumbled, rising again and taking the shirt off fully. “Show me what you got.”

And of course the first thing he did was shove his hands up her bra.

This time, however, she didn’t ignore it, instead reaching behind her to unclasp the bra before throwing it somewhere on the floor, exposing her chest to the air and letting her tie rest between her tits.

Luffy started touching them more fully and she let him, content on letting him explore in this new situation.

“They’re pretty,” he stated, running a thumb over her nipple and making her groan lightly, to which he glanced up at her face in wonder. “Feels good?”

“Yeah,” she panted lightly, arching her back a little to get more pressure on the nub. “Yeah, feels go- SHITTIN’ WHORE!” she swore when he heaved himself up and latched on to her right nipple, using his hand to play with the left. “ARSE-FUCKIN’, BASTARD SUCKIN’, FUCKIN’ TITS!”

“Gwen feels good?” the little shit asked around her nipple and she groaned again, grabbing his fucking useless head and pressing it closer to her chest.

“Yes, Gwen feels good,” she parroted, letting him play with her chest for a bit before rolling her hips against the hard flesh she could feel beneath her, making Luffy moan and let go of her chest to stare down in surprise.

“Never felt that before, shit’ead?” she asked, grinning when he shook his head. “Alright. Now take off your clothes and let me rearrange us a bit.”

She lifted herself up on her knees to let him move out from under her, gently maneuvering him off the bed so she could take his place and watch him start to take off his clothes, before unbuckling her belt and gently putting it and her guns on the bedside table. When she looked up again, Luffy was standing at the side of the bed with absolutely no shame, looking to her for instructions.

She didn't give him any right any, instead studying the proud erection he sported, somewhat bigger than she had expected but still not the biggest she’d ever seen. Then again, before this she’d fucked _a lot_ of people, so maybe she was just traveled.

“Get down ‘ere shit’ead,” she rumbled, moving her hands down to tug at her trousers. “And ‘elp me get these off.”

He did so eagerly, scrambling to kneel between her spread legs and get the zipper down, pulling the fabric off her legs with surprising efficiency considering he had never done something like this before. However, he froze before doing the same to her panties, making her look at him in confusion. He gave her a serious look. “You want this, right? It’s not just because I asked?”

She blinked at him, somewhat surprised he was even asking, before she huffed and reached down to cup his face, giving him a soft grin. “Yeah, I want this,” she murmured, running a thumb over the crescent scar under his eye. “I ain’t the type t’ do somethin’ I don’t wanna do, as you should know by now, and consent is somethin’ I take real serious. Trust me shit’ead, you ain’t forcin’ me or nothin’.”

“Oh,” he breathed, and she could feel the warm air against the side of her hand. “Good. That’s good.”

And then he ripped her panties off.

“GODDAMN SON O’ A WHORE!” she roared, thoroughly pissed. She had liked those! “COCKSUCKIN’ ARSE’OL-! Ah!” her triad got cut off by a high pitched moan, which she let out because the idiot she called her Captain had just shoved himself inside her without any warning whatsoever. Fuck, she hadn’t gotten laid in far too long. Guys were either turned off by her height, her reputation as a crazy person or her swearing.

 _“Nng,”_ Luffy moaned, planting his hands on either side of her chest as he panted heavily, his pupils so wide he looked high.

But not this guy. No, this fucking guy, with his fucking idiocy and his fucking Dream and his stupid _fucking_ Hat (Which he was wearing even now _for fuck’s sake)_ had come along and somehow gotten past all her walls with a single fucking question and now, she was being speared on his fucking cock.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Fuck, you shitty cunt,” she gasped, reaching up to grab his skinny shoulders and squeeze the rubber flesh hard enough to break bones. “Fuckin’, move!”

“You’re so warm,” he gasped, sounding awed as he pulled back and she groaned at the feeling of his surprisingly large length sliding along her walls. “And so _wet.”_

“That’s what ‘appens when women get aroused,” she managed to get out around her panting breaths. “Men get boners, we get wet as balls. _Now move before I shot you, you goddamn piece of shit!”_

With a ‘ShiShiShiShi’ that sounded a little breathless compared to normal, he did, thrusting back in with much more force than she had expected and tearing a gasp from her throat before he started thrusting into her at a pace she knew would have the both of them cumming much sooner than they wanted.

And she didn’t even care, happily moaning from the pleasure coursing through her veins, mindlessly wrapping her legs around Luffy’s waist and pulling him further in with each thrust forward. Fuck, if this kept going, she’d cum in no time.

And then he stopped and she just about screamed in frustration.

 _“Fuck,_ shit’ead, _don’t you fuckin’ dare,”_ she growled, tipping her head up to glare at the man between her legs who _had stopped moving for no goddamn reason at all._ However, she was stopped from cursing him out by the look on his face.

He was panting, sweat was dripping down his chin and his pupils were blown wide.

And he was looking at her like he wanted to fucking _devour her._

_“Gwen,”_ he breathed, voice hoarse from the pleasure and fuck if that sound didn’t make her clench around his cock. “I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

“Fuck, cuntin’ shit, yes, yes you can fuckin’ kiss me and you can even give me a fuckin’ ‘ickey just _move your fuckin’ arse!”_ she groaned, the familiar sound of rubber stretching filling the room before Luffy’s head was over her’s and he was kissing her like she was the fucking air.

She moaned, moving her hands from his shoulders to the back of his head to grab it and move it so she could deepen the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and moaning at the taste of meat and sea salt that hit her, licking to get more of the flavor on her tongue.

Luffy moaned against her mouth, his tongue pushing her’s back into her own mouth to do what she just did and _fuck, was his tongue getting longer? Holy shit it was!_ His tongue was much longer than it had any right to be, licking at every corner of her mouth without any issue.

Finally, after way too long in her opinion, he pulled away and panted down at her.

“What’s a hickey?” and _fuck,_ she didn’t have the patience to explain that to him right now, so she just used her grip on his hair to shove his head into the crook of her neck and holding it there, choosing to ignore the elongated neck.

“Suck, bite, lick, kiss, do whatever, just _fuck me while you do it!”_ she demanded harshly and she barely had time to feel him grin against her throat before his hips started up again and made her scream at the ceiling.

The brutal rhythm resumed, now accompanied by the feeling of teeth and tongue marking her throat with what was sure to be one hell of a bruise later. She didn’t pay much attention to that however, because right now all her focus was on the throbbing cock inside her.

 _“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit,”_ she hissed, feeling the coil in her lower stomach get tighter and tighter. _“Fuck,_ ‘arder you shitty bastard, make me cum, make me cum on your fuckin’ cock and then fuckin’ _cum inside me!”_

Luffy groaned against her neck and did as he was told, hips faltering in their rhythm both because of her demand and the fact he was probably close as well.

Then a hand came up and squeezed her breast hard enough to bruise and she lost it, muscles tensing as her orgasm washed over her, barely registering the feeling of something warm and wet flooding her insides over the roar of blood in her ears.

Holy _shit_ she hadn’t cum like that in a while.

When the haze of orgasm finally left her, she came back to the feeling of cum in her cunt and drool on her chest, making her glare down at the guy snoring on her chest, his now soft cock still buried to the hilt inside her and his cum leaving her feeling sticky and gross.

But, surprisingly, she wasn’t angry.

Maybe it was the fact she just got laid, maybe it was because it was Luffy, whatever the reason, when she was done glaring, she sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, his Hat resting on his back.

“‘Ope I was good for your first time, shit’ead,” she mumbled, cleaning the two of them up with a snap of her fingers, letting him stay inside even after she pulling the blanket over them and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and making sure his Hat was safely put on the table next to her guns and pouch.

On impulse, she pressed a kiss to his temple. “Sleep well Love,” she murmured, before closing her eyes, lulled to sleep by the soft snores of the teen in her arms.


End file.
